


Happy and confused

by orphan_account



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drable request in tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy and confused

Sarah was sitting in the middle of the room, her baby photography albums scattered around the floor. And Ella was laughing time after time, just by looking the blank stare in Sarah’s face. 

It was amusing seeing how scared Sarah was right now. She had faced mogs without hesitation, fought along with the garde, flied her home to be with John, and yet there was something that filled her with fear.

And the most amusing thing was seeing how John would receive the news. Speaking of the devil and it appears. John had just entered the room and wasn’t really surprised when he found Ella at his home at 1 am. 

She had made the habit to come unexpected and leave when she wanted. Whic was a habit Sarah encouraged.

-Hey future doctor, how was work? - asked Ella in what others may thought it was an innocent tone, but John has learned it was far from it. 

-What did you do now Ella?-Me nothing. Why would you think I am doing something? I am really offended right now! You know what? I am gong to my room. - said Ella while walking to the guest room. 

-Sarah, sweetheart, everything alright?

-No, I did a pregnancy test. An it’s positive.Sarah was expecting a total meltdown from her boyfriend, a “we can’t raise a child speech”.

But Jonh’s reaction was far different from what she expected.He was grinning like mad. Sarah was staring at him like he was crazy

.-You mean like a baby? Like a little flesh baby? Sarah this is amazing- said John while going to kiss her- We will have a child. We need to save for him or her. Do you think we should take another house, one with a garden where the baby can play? What about toys? And diapers and….

Sarah was relived. A small part of her was worried about how well Four was going to expect the news, but right now she was happy. A little confused maybe, but happy.


End file.
